Access to the Internet is now occurring via the wireless domain. For example, it is now possible to purchase small hand-held devices such as the Palm VII™, which provide access to the Internet via a wireless connection to a service provider. Further, at least one equipment manufacturer is advertising a wireless Internet access system (i.e., the Wireless Internet Access System from Lucent Technologies Inc.). In such an environment equipment manufacturers and service providers are becoming concerned about “Quality-of-Service” (QoS) issues in providing such service to their customers. Some examples of QoS issues are guarantees on, e.g., bit rate, delay and packet loss.